


Pool Day

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: LOONA Parents [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, LOONA parents and children series, LipSoul parents and kid Yerim, Other ships mentioned, family day at the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: A nice family day for the Jung family.





	Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the 4 one-shots series. Hope you enjoy :)

*********************************************************

“There you go! You’re doin’ so well, heck yeah! That’s my lil’ fish!”

Happy little squeals welcomed Jungeun as the brunette woman stepped out of their house and into their spacious backyard, holding a tray with lemonade glasses for the three of them. It was a hot summer day in California so it was pool day for the Jung family. Jungeun had gone to get them a cool drink while Jinsoul continued with their daughter Yerim’s swimming lessons, this time in the middle part of the pool which made poor Jungeun’s heart stop at first (for like a micro second) despite her fully knowing Yerim couldn’t be in better hands.

Crossing the gate of the child-proof fence that went around the pool, Jungeun headed over and put down the tray on the edge of the pool before taking a seat on the warm concrete, her feet dangling over the edge into the cool water. The brunette observed with soft, happy eyes how Jinsoul ever-so-gently guided their daughter, one hand under her belly, as the six years old tried her very best to move the way her mommy had instructed.

“Look at this, mama, our lil’ fish’s doin’ so well!” Jinsoul shot her a delighted, happy grin, her eyes sparkling under the Californian sun like jewels.

“Look, mama, look!” Yerim squealed, a huge grin stretching across her tiny face as she merrily splashed around, _‘swimming’_ circles around her mommy. Of course, Jinsoul never let go of her but that didn’t make a difference to the little girl.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl. Mama’s so proud of ya,” Jungeun smiled and then chuckled into her glass. Nothing made her happier than seeing her girls happy and having fun. Yerim was always such a bright, cheerful little girl and Jinsoul was her eternal playmate. “Why don’t you two come have some lemonade?” The brunette called out, getting two very excited responses from her most important girls.

“Yay lemonade! Hop on, fishy!” Jinsoul lowered her torso into the water and her daughter got on her back, her tiny arms going around her neck before the blonde propelled them forwards to reach the edge of the pool.

“Up, mommy, up!” Yerim knew the rules of the pool though and she never let go of her blonde mother even as she made her request.

“‘Kay, hon, hold on.”

With ease and practice Jinsoul stood up and transferred the little girl to her wife, who gladly received the precious cargo and placed her on her lap. The brunette handed her the plastic cup with its proper straw and Yerim drank merrily, secure in her mother’s lap.

“Thanks, babe,” Jinsoul smiled as she received a glass as well after she pulled herself to sit up to sit on the edge too.

“You’re welcome,” a little amused smile accompanied her words before her attention returned to their daughter. “Are you having fun with mommy, sweetie? You like swimming?”

“Yeah, mama! Swimmin’ is fun!” Yerim grinned widely and Jungeun barely snatched the plastic cup out of her daughter’s hand before the girl launched into an explanation of the arms movements her mommy had taught her, wild gestures and all.

Jinsoul observed them with the softest look in her eyes as Yerim excitedly explained and Jungeun interceded with the appropriate impressed _‘ooohh’_ and _‘aaahh’_ , the bright Californian sun making them both look ethereal… or maybe Jinsoul was simply too whipped for her wife and daughter.

It was _both_. It was definitely both.

After their break the family of three went back into the water until Yerim began to tire and they got out. Jinsoul carried Yerim inside, making airplane noises all the way much to her daughter’s amusement while Jungeun stayed out to put away the pool toys and make sure the fence was locked properly.

*********************************************************

By the time Jungeun got out of the shower and got dressed the house was oddly quiet and as a mother Jungeun knew to suspect silence, especially with a small child and an oversized one for spouse. Didn't take her long to find out the cause though: Jinsoul and Yerim had spread a blanket on the living room floor, hag grabbed the couch's cushions and were fast asleep. Jinsoul laid on her back all spread out like a star and Yerim was equally all sprawled like her mother, half on top of said mother, the two of them snoring softly.

“Hmm...a nap won't hurt, is still early,” Jungeun muttered to herself.

The brunette carefully lowered her wife's arm to make room for herself and the sleeping blonde didn't even notice it. Lying on her side so Yerim remained in the middle, Jungeun smiled as she observed her two babies sleeping peacefully. Reaching out with her hand, her thumb ever-so-gently caressed her wife's cheek and brushed a stray lock of hair away. Jinsoul cooed in her sleep, a small content smile pulling at her lips, which got a hushed chuckle out of Jungeun. Repeating the motion on her daughter's chubby cheek Jungeun's heart seemed to grow in size when Yerim cooed in her sleep in the same way.

Her arm softly fell across the sleeping bodies as Jungeun followed her girls into dreamland for a much-deserved family nap.

*********************************************************

“You talked to Jiwoo about Chae’s birthday?” Jinsoul asked as she poured two cups of wine for the couple to enjoy while dinner cooked.

Jungeun put the lid back on the pot she had been inspecting and turned to continue conversing with her wife, leaning back against the counter.

“Yeah, talked to her yesterday. Jiwoo said they haven't decided on anything yet. She and Sooyoung are gonna make plans this week. You know Jiwoo's gonna update me as soon as they do,” Jungeun replied and gladly accepted one of the cups from her beloved. “Thanks, babe.”

“Weird, they're not usually so unprepared when it comes to Chaewon's birthday party,” Jinsoul's eyebrows rose in surprise because they all knew Jiwoo and Sooyoung treated their daughter's birthday almost as if was a royal occasion.

“They both been pretty busy lately and now that Chaewon's a bit older she has voice and vote,” Jungeun explained easily, getting an understanding nod from her wife. “By the way, 2Jin wanna come over for lunch tomorrow, bring Hyejoo to play with Yerim and hang out. Hyun offered to cook.”

“Sounds great to me if you're up for it,” Jinsoul grinned, excited about the idea. Hyunjin's cooking was so delicious Jinsoul could feel her mouth watering already.

“You just want Hyunjin's food,” Jungeun laughed, calling her out. Not that she didn't agree, their friend was a whole ass Chef after all.

“True,” the blonde admitted without any kind of shame and a shrug. “But it'll be nice to hang out with them and I'm sure Yerim will enjoy havin' Hyejoo over too.”

“I'll text Heejin then. And yeah it'll be nice to hang out.” the brunette agreed, pensive. She and Jiwoo saw Heejin the most since they all worked together. But lately work had been tough on everyone and it had been a while since the _‘Couples' Club_ ' (old nickname for their group of friends) had the chance to hang out, outside of seeing each other when they went to pick up their kids from school.

Holding back a mischievous smirk and leaving her cup on the counter Jinsoul sauntered close to her wife, took the cup from her hand and set it aside. Jungeun gave her a raised eyebrow but welcomed the taller woman into her arms, wrapping her arms loosely around Jinsoul's shoulders while Jinsoul’s arms went around her waist. A frankly adorable expression appeared on the blonde's face once she was comfortably leaning against her wife's shorter body, the counter supporting the two of them.

Jungeun's eyes narrowed playfully, a litte smile pulling at her lips.

“Someone feelin' cute, huh?” Jungeun drawled teasingly, using her hold around the blonde's shoulders to pull her closer until their lower bodies were pressed together.

“Always when I'm with you, babe,” Jinsoul instantly flirted back and winked playfully in that way that was both endearingly adorable and dorky which always made Jungeun feel oh so soft for her beloved wife. It had been that way since they met in college.

“Dork,” a snort left her lips before Jungeun shook her head fondly.

“Excuse me but it's your super smart, sexy dork, Mrs. Jung,” Jinsoul corrected her looking rightfully smug and playful, obviously barely holding back a giggle.

“Hmm true,” Jungeun conceded with a low hum while one of her hands played with the fine baby hairs at the base of her wife's head. “You are very, very smart and sexy, Mrs. Jung...”

Jinsoul grinned and whispered a soft _'told ya’_ before Jungeun pulled her down so their lips could meet into a sweet, languid kiss. The couple held each other close as they kissed without hurry, just enjoying their physical closeness. It had been a long week for the two of them so a chill weekend to just be (both as a family and together as a couple) was much needed. Jungeun's hand on the back of Jinsoul's head pulled her closer still, slightly deepening the kiss as the couple lost themselves in each other.

No one knew how long it was before a high-pitched giggle brought the couple out of their bubble. The women separated their lips and tilted their heads to find their daughter standing at the entrance of the kitchen, giggling her little heart out.

“Are you laughin’ at us, baby girl?” Jungeun asked, eyes narrowing playfully at the little girl.

“Never!” Jinsoul went for the full dramatic effect, fake gasp and hand clutching at her heart. “Our lil' fish would never!”

Yerim kept on laughing at her silly moms.

“You two are so mushy, mommy!”

“Ah I see...” Jungeun gently disentangled herself from her wife and quickly pounced on her daughter, catching her and picking her up before Yerim could run off. Yerim cackled when Jungeun blew a raspberry on her cheek. “Lil' monkey would never, right?” Jungeun asked her daughter, mock-seriously.

“No monkey, mama! Fishy!” Yerim was quick to playfully correct her and the older brunette let out an exaggerated _‘aaah, sorry, fish girl'_ that made her laugh again.

Jinsoul observed them with the fondest look in her eyes. Jinsoul may have been Yerim's eternal playmate (everybody knew that), but the bond Yerim had with Jungeun was so incredibly special in its own way. And Jinsoul loved them so much...

Smiling, Jinsoul headed over and wrapped her arms around her precious girls, keeping them close and peppering their faces with playful kisses, making both Yerim and Jungeun laugh while trying to push her off.

“No the kissy monster, mommy! Down, mama!” Yerim squealed between fits of giggles.

“Save yourself, baby girl! Go, go!” Jungeun exclaimed dramatically and put her down, pretending to shield the fleeing little girl from the kissy monster.

They could hear Yerim absolutely cackling all the way back to the living room. Jinsoul and Jungeun shared a look and laughed, leaning against each other as they did....Until a strong burning smell reached their nostrils though...

The couple shared another look.

“Order a pizza, I'll clean,” Jungeun sighed and kissed her wife's cheek.

“You got it, babe,” Jinsoul nodded and saluted her before heading off to the living room to get her phone from where she left it charging earlier.

Jungeun turned off the stove and frowned as the inspected the rests of their burnt dinner. It really wasn't a first for them, if she was honest. They were good cooks, they really were, but sometimes they got a bit too distracted. Jungeun made a mental note to remind her wife and daughter to not mention it or their friends (especially Hyunjin and Sooyoung) would never let them forget it. Even Haseul would tease them good-naturally while Vivi and Jiwoo would just laugh amused. Heejin would commiserate though because God knew that girl couldn't cook to save her life.

“Go relax, babe. I'll clean this up,” Jinsoul appeared behind her and placed a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

“It's okay, Soullie,” Jungeun shook her head, resigned if not slightly disappointed.

“Go chill with Yerim, pizza should be here in 20. Go,” the soft insistence was accentuated by sweet kisses being placed on her cheek and lips.

“‘Kay, have fun,” Jungeun snorted and stole a quick peck before walking out of the room.

Joining her daughter in the living room, Jungeun plopped down onto the couch and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Yerim watching cartoons while cuddling her bat plushie, a gift courtesy of aunty Sooyoung and aunty Jiwoo that had become Yerim's favorite thing in the world.

“So, what are we watching, bat-girl?” Jungeun asked her softly.

“Steven Universe, mama. There's a marathon,” Yerim answered brightly.

“Ah, I see. Which is your favorite character?” Steven Universe had become a family favorite in their household. “Garnet is mine.”

“You know it's Amethyst, mama.” For such a cheerful ray of sunshine, Yerim could throw some serious side-eye when she wanted to.

Jungeun couldn't be prouder, if she was honest.

“But I like them all, mama. Really, really hard to pick,” Yerim continued, looking far too serious about it, as if she had put some serious thought into which one was her favorite.

“Well, sweetie, you can have a favorite and still like them all. Or like them all and not have a favorite one at all,” Jungeun advised her, smiling softly.

The older brunette had to bite back a bigger smile when Yerim adopted a pensive pose, index finger and thumb over her chin and all. It was adorable.

“Much to think about,” the little girl finally concluded.

Jungeun couldn’t quite contain the pterodactyl-like laughter that erupted from her before slapping her hand over her mouth.

“That’s not how—Where did you hear that, baby?”

“Aunty Hunjin said that too aunty Heejin, mama,” Yerim replied and shrugged before her attention was stolen once again by the beginning of a new episode. “Let’s sing, mama!”

“Awesome, baby,” Jungeun simply smiled fondly before joining her as Made of Honor began. Oh they loved these episodes!

It wasn’t long before the pizza arrived so Jungeun went to get it after asking Jinsoul to get the plates and napkins. They were ready by the time Reunited began the family of three was sitting in front of the TV enjoying their favorite cartoon and singing along merrily.

When Ruby and Sapphire finally said _‘I do’_ , Jungeun’s eyes met Jinsoul’s…and they both _knew_. Memories of their own wedding popped into their minds at unison: the sunset, the beach, the soft whisper of the ocean in the background, theirs friends and families…

_‘I love you,’_ the blonde mouthed, lips (stained with tomato sauce) curled into that dorky grin and brown eyes sparkling like diamonds.

_‘Love you too,’_ the brunette mouthed back, lips pulled back into that wide grin that showed her teeth and soft brown eyes that reflected all the love she felt for that crazy woman.

Who would have thought, all those years ago back in college, that accepting a date with the dorky, incredibly smart, adorable (and hot) marine biology junior student would turn out to be the best decision of Jungeun’s life?

Who would have thought, all those years ago back in college, that gathering the courage to ask the smart, gorgeous yet intimidating sophomore marketing student would be the beginning of the journey of a lifetime for Jinsoul?

Throughout the years, every up and down, everything had led them to this moment: their family sitting in their living room eating pizza with that angel-faced, mischievous sunshine of a little person they both adored more than life itself on a warm Saturday night watching their favorite cartoon. Yerim smiled at them, mouth and cheeks covered in tomato sauce and cheese, with all the love in the world and stars shinning in her eyes, one hand holding her slice of pizza and the other curled around her bat plushie…

Jungeun and Jinsoul shared another smile. Life was just perfect.

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Clarisse for indulging my crazy ideas!! ❤
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992), I'm not funny but I do try and if anyone wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up there. 
> 
> Once again, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, Orbits. <3


End file.
